Petite déesse
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Dans l'ensemble, Stiles aime bien sa vie ! Il a un boulot qui lui plaît au musée et un meilleur ami avec qui sortir draguer - et boire, beaucoup boire... Alors nom de dieu de pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ce genre de truc ? Une statue qui se transforme en déesse ? Son ami devenu loup-garou ? Et ce mec à tête de tueur sur lequel, forcément, il fallait qu'il craque...
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey ! j'avais pas prévue de faire un calendrier (en fait si mais vu que c'était la merde j'avais abandonné) mais j'ai trouvé un petit sujet simple pour une fic en 4 chap, un pour chaque dimanche du mois :D j'espère que vous aimerez !

Et oui, c'est du sterek !

bonne lecture !

.

Petite déesse

.

chapitre 1 : oups !

.

Stiles regarda la pile de caisse en face de lui en soupirant, sentant par avance les courbatures qu'il allait récupérer à déplacer tout ça. C'était cool de travailler dans un musée, honnêtement ! Étiqueter les objets et se faire ses propre théories - très différentes des conservateurs et historiens des lieux -, inventer des histoires complètement farfelues pour épater les enfants venus visiter et, surtout, ça payait bien ! Assez en tout cas pour qu'il puisse se payer un appart correct dans le Queens. Seul défaut de ce boulot… les statues, c'étaient lourds. Et fragiles. Deux adjectifs qui s'accordaient mal avec Stiles Stilinski. Habituellement, il trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider, mais ce soir, veille de noël oblige, il allait devoir se faire une raison.

Tirer les plus grosses caisses à travers l'entrepôt à l'aide du tire-palette ne fut pas un problème, ça alla même rapidement !

En revanche, transporter les statuettes de moindre tailles, à la force des bras et à la demande expresse du professeur Belley, de la section japonaise jusqu'au bureau dudit professeur…

Disons que pour les trois premières, tout se passa bien.

La quatrième et dernière ?

Stiles ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait même pas ouvrir les yeux ! Et encore moins bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Avec un peu de chance, s'il restait immobile assez longtemps, peut-être que la vie ferait "reset" et le ramènerait à la précédente sauvegarde… Non ? Ce n'était pas possible ? Sûr, sûr ? Parce que là, il en aurait eu bien besoin de ce point de sauvegarde !

\- Wuf !

Stiles ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et regarda devant ses mains. Les morceaux de pierres peintes étaient toujours là, éclatés un peu partout dans l'escalier. Stiles pouvait donc confirmer qu'il venait de détruire un trésor national - ainsi que ses genoux qui commençaient lentement à lui faire mal après la chute.

Une petite langue râpeuse se mit à nettoyer son visage. Une langue provenant d'un… chiot ? Au pelage blanc strié de marques rouges avec des… nuages ? aux pattes.

Sa dernière soirée biture avec Scott remontait à une vingtaine de jours, il n'avait quand même pas des hallu' à retardement !

\- Wuf !

\- Putain, mais tu sors d'où, toi ? s'écria Stiles.

Le… chiot, oui, on allait dire que c'était un chiot, tira la langue et pencha la tête, comme curieux de la question posée à voix haute. Puis il bailla, s'ébroua pour se débarrasser de la poussière qui le recouvrait et leva ses grands yeux noirs vers lui.

\- Les animaux sont interdits au musée ! lâcha Stiles en le pointant sévèrement du doigt.

Il se le fit lécher, puis mordiller, puis relécher.

\- Stilinski, vous êtes encore là ? J'ai entendu du bruit tout à l'heure, tout va bien ?

\- J'ai… loupé une marche, M'sieur ! Mais rien de cassé ! En tout cas chez moi, dit-il tout bas.

Le chiot, sûrement content d'entendre du monde, jappa une nouvelle fois. Stiles se mit à blanchir et à paniquer. Il bâillonna en vitesse l'animal de sa main.

\- Le chien que j'entends n'est pas à vous j'espère ? ! Vous connaissez notre règlement, Stilinski !

Stiles jura tout bas, ramassa le chiot et poussa les restes de pierres sur les bords de l'escalier, ni vu ni connu.

\- Ça doit être la sonnerie d'un téléphone oublié ! hurla-t-il en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

Il passa à son vestiaire, fourra la chiot dans son sac à dos, se débarrassa de sa chemise d'uniforme - en faisant sauter un bouton au passage - et en recouvrit la boule de poils étonnée. Ensuite, il enfila rapidement tee-shirt et sweat et courut jusqu'à la sortie, manquant tomber de peu en s'auto-crochetant les pieds.

Il passa devant le conservateur de la partie japonaise - toujours le dernier partie celui-là - en souriant nerveusement.

\- J'ai-fini-je-rentre-bonne-soirée !

Stiles se retrouva dehors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son sac à dos porté sur le devant, essoufflé comme pas deux et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Obéissant à son premier réflexe, il monta dans le premier bus qui roulait en direction de l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Là assis sur son siège et à peu près au calme pour une demi-heure, il osa rouvrir son sac, tout en espérant encore que toute cette aventure ne soit qu'un épisode délirant de son cerveau gavé à l'aldderall.

Ses yeux lui confirmèrent malheureusement qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Entre sa boite de pansement - il tombait aussi sans statue dans les bras - et son portefeuille, une boule de poils blanche et rouge lui mâchonnait joyeusement sa chemise en remuant la queue.

Stiles referma lentement son sac et appuya son front contre la vitre froide.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu ? Un moment il avait une lourde statuette en pierre ressemblant à un magnifique loup dans les mains et la seconde d'après il avait pété ladite statuette en se vautrant dans les escaliers et se faisait lécher la tronche par un chiot… Ou un louveteau ? Et si c'était la statuette qui s'était transformée en chiot ? Depuis quand les statuettes contenaient des chiots ? Les bestioles ne s'étouffaient pas à l'intérieur ? Sans parler de manger et donc de… yeurk.

\- Je t'interdis de te soulager dans mon sac, chuchota-t-il férocement au chiot… louveteau ?

L'animal le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs tout en continuant de mâchonner sa chemise. Stiles avait une très forte envie de caresser le pelage d'apparence si doux… Sauf qu'une mamie le regardait déjà avec suspicion - on n'avait plus le droit de parler à son sac maintenant ? - et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une amende pour transport de louveteau magique non autorisé.

Enfin, le bus se stoppa à son arrêt et Stiles courut jusque chez Scott pour mieux tambouriner comme un désespéré à sa porte.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda un latino à la mâchoire de travers en entre-ouvrant la porte. Tu as perdu tes clés ?

\- Non ! J'ai perdu la raison ! Et je vais très probablement aussi perdre mon poste et je… se tut brusquement Stiles après avoir poussé son meilleur ami pour entrer dans l'appartement. C'est qui lui ?

\- Oh, je te présente Derek. Il a… un cours de chimie en commun avec moi, bafouilla Scott en se grattant la tête, gêné.

Derek, un homme brun visiblement amateur de sport avec une tête de tueur en série, fit un vague hochement de tête en direction de Stiles avant de l'ignorer copieusement pour revenir à son ordinateur.

\- Pas bavard…

\- Comparé à toi, c'est sûr, se moqua gentiment Scott. En quoi je peux te sauver la vie cette fois ?

\- Tu peux me dire quelle est cette bestiole ? l'interrogea Stiles en sortant le chiot - vraiment un pelage très doux - de son sac.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ? demanda le latino en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu me croiras jamais…

\- Tu ne l'as pas piqué à un zoo au moins ?

\- Non ! Et si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que c'est, j'aurais lu l'étiquette !

\- Tu as vraiment déjà pensé à voler un zoo…

\- Winnie avait besoin de compagnie et je savais pas où trouver un autre python royal ! Et non, je ne l'ai pas fait finalement ! Mon père m'avait grillé avant… bouda à moitié Stiles.

\- Lâche-là tout de suite ! gronda une puissante voix masculine.

Stiles sursauta violemment et manqua laisser choir le chiot. Par prudence, il ramena contre lui la boule de poil qui soupira de félicité.

\- Derek ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Relâche cette louve, exigea à nouveau celui-ci en se levant du canapé.

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? se méfia Stiles.

\- Parce que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as entre les mains !

\- Et toi oui ? persifla le gardien de musée - bientôt ex-gardien.

\- Exactement, alors donne-la moi ! fit Derek en s'approchant d'eux, les toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi "la" ?

\- Si tu poses la question c'est bien que je dois la récupérer, gronda le grand brun mal embouché.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait cass… trouvé, c'est moi qui la garde ! repliqua Stiles.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent des regards mortels au-dessus du louveteau blanc qui jappait d'amusement.

\- Et si on se calmait les gars ? proposa Scott en s'interposant. Tu l'as trouvé où, Stiles ?

Comptez sur Scotty pour poser la question à ne surtout pas poser… Où il l'avait trouvé ? A l'intérieur d'une statuette ancienne et sûrement très rares et précieuses qui allaient lui coûter très cher aussi bien au figuré qu'au littéral.

Stiles baissa la tête et observa la petite louve qui louchait sur son nez.

\- Je l'ai trouvé au musée, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

\- C'est heu… un animal perdu ? le questionna Scott, confus.

Derek renifla avec mépris avant de se remettre à promettre milles morts très douloureuses à Stiles par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux et de ses sourcils.

\- Un animal perdu avec des tatouages rouges, bien sûr Scotty !

\- Tu vois ses marques ? demanda Dsrek en fronçant les sourcils - il allait avoir des rides à force.

\- J'ai l'air d'être aveugle ?

\- Aveugle, non, pipelette et idiot, revanche… grinça l'intru. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- C'est pas important, répondit Stiles en détournant la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Stiles, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de connerie, le supplia pratiquement Scott, avec toute l'inquiétude du monde dans les yeux.

\- J'ai cassé une statue, voilà ! avoua-t-il rapidement. C'est fou comme ça soulage de le dire, en fait ! J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt au lieu de stresser… Bon, ça n'empêche que je vais perdre mon boulot et sûrement finir à la rue mais…

\- Dans une statue ? le coupa gueule d'assassin.

\- J'ai trébuché, la statuette à fait "brong-scrak" et ce… cet animal est apparu. Tu vois que la magie existe Scotty ! Je te l'avais bien dit !

\- C'est elle, lâcha gravement Derek. Elle est enfin apparue.

\- Elle qui ? Apparue pour quoi ? voulut savoir Stiles.

\- Derek, il serait peut-être temps de… commença Scott.

\- Non !

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, je dois lui dire ! Je t'avais prévenue que je finirais par tout lui révéler ! Et puis c'est lui qui a...

\- Tu ne dis rien, grogna Derek.

\- Hey tête de tueur, t'as pas à donner des ordres à mon meilleur pote et quasi frère ! Scott, qu'est-ce que tu as osé cacher à moi, ton meilleur ami et frère de sang depuis notre rituel à l'école primaire ? Celui qui répond toujours présent pour t'aider ? Qui donnerait un rein sans hésiter pour te sauver la vie ?

La culpabilité était une arme géniale, surtout face à une bonne pâte comme Scott !

\- Je suis un loup-garou, avoua d'une traite son meilleur ami.

.

a suivre...

.

Les cliffhangers c'est toujours bon sur ce type de fic O:) haïssez-moi tant que vous voulez, la suite dimanche prochain !

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble la bestiole, cherchez "chibi amaterasu" dans google image ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! je suis cooooomplètement à la masse ! donc, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture !

.

Petite déesse

.

chap 2 : Aaaaaah !

.

\- Tu vois Ama, c'est comme ça qu'on sait qu'une relation est finie, expliqua Stiles au louveteau posé sur la table basse qui le regardait avec attention. Au départ on pense que tout va bien et puis on se voit moins, on s'appelle moins, on oublie de s'inviter pour les fêtes. Après, on commence à inventer des mensonges pour se couvrir, des mensonges idiots parfois comme "j'ai piscine" ou bien "je suis une créature polymorphe surnaturelle" et là, on le sait, c'est la fin. La fin d'une longue et merveilleuse histoire, faite d'amitié, de confiance réciproque et tendre moment près du feu….

\- Où as-tu vu de "tendres moment près du feu" ? Et ce n'est pas un mensonge ! contesta Scott.

\- Ama ? releva quant à lui Derek en relevant un sourcil intrigué.

\- Un loup-garou, Scott ? Et je devrais te croire ? s'emporta Stiles.

\- Tu viens de ramener une louvre tatouée sortie d'une statue en pierre !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de ne pas être en pleine hallucination, et puis, elle, je l'ai vu… naître.

\- Je peux te montrer, déclara Scott avec fierté. Enfin... Non, pas vraiment, parce que je ne me contrôle pas encore très bien mais… Derek, lui, il peut !

\- Non, il ne peut pas, contesta ce dernier.

\- Derek, le supplia Scott.

\- Ama ? répéta Derek à l'intention de Stiles en ignorant complètement le latino.

\- Comme Amaterasu, la déesse louve japonaise. C'était ce qui était marqué sur l'étiquette, se justifia Stiles. Et puis ça à l'air de lui plaire, hein, Ama ?

Le louveteau jappa, tout content, avant de se lever pour tenter d'attraper sa queue. Emporté par son élan, il finit par tomber de la table et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur la moquette. Stiles sourit d'amusement avant d'aviser le regard entre choc, horreur et consternation que Derek posait sur l'adorable créature.

\- Quoi ? Elle a le droit de tomber si elle veut ! Ça ne veut rien dire et surtout pas qu'elle est empotée ou débile, bougonna Stiles en attrapant la louve pour la serrer contre lui. Moi je l'aime comme ça. Ne fait pas attention à lui Ama, t'es très bien comme tel…

Stiles câlina la mini-louve qui fondit de bonheur dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? demanda un Scott tout sourire des pitreries de son ami.

\- Tu as entendu quelque chose Ama ? Moi rien du tout si ce n'est le bruit d'une odieuse et impardonnable trahison…

\- Stiles… geignit un Scott désespéré.

Son meilleur ami refusa de l'écouter et continua de faire l'andouille avec le louveteau.

\- Derek, aide-moi…

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? voulut savoir ledit Derek en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu m'aides, je viens avec toi demain soir, et Stiles aussi et donc la louve ! déclara Scott.

\- Parce que tu comptais réellement me lâcher pour noël ? s'étrangla son meilleur ami. Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Au nouvel an ?

\- Derek, par pitié !

Le loup-garou roula des yeux mais s'exécuta. Cependant, il ne se comporta pas exactement de la façon à laquelle s'attendait Scott… En effet, au lieu d'une simple transformation à froid au milieu du salon, Derek préféra s'approcher de l'humain, se métamorphosant lentement sous le regard terrifié du brun, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur par sa seule présence menaçante. Pour parachever son oeuvre, le lycan se mit à gronder, dévoilant ses crocs pointus.

\- Tu-tu de-devrais penser à-à aller… à aller… à aller chez le dentiste, bégaya Stiles en claquant des dents tandis qu'à ses pieds Ama jappait contre Derek.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda Scott en écartant doucement l'homme-loup qui souriait, fier de son effet.

\- Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ?! cria Stiles en s'empourprant de colère.

\- Ça date d'à peine deux semaines ! Alors j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de…

\- Deux semaines… C'est pas quand tu devais me rejoindre pour aller voir le dernier Marvel et que tu m'as honteusement abandonné ?

\- Pardon…

\- Un loup-garou... Bah merde alors… Ça veut dire que tu dois mettre un collier anti-puce ? Dormir dans un panier ?

\- Stiles ! s'offusqua Scott.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit de me moquer, je te rappelle que toi tu m'as caché ça alors que c'est genre super important ! argua son ami en le fusillant des yeux. Tu aurais dû m'appeler dans la minute !

\- Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'arrivait au début ! Et puis ensuite...

\- Ça suffit ! intervint Derek. Je me fiche de vos histoires ! Je veux juste savoir si vous serez présent demain soir !

\- Wow… Quelle empathie, j'en suis tout retourné, railla Stiles. Tu l'as rencontré où l'homme des cavernes ? C'est en pack avec l'hyper-pilosité, l'oublie de son meilleur pote et l'envie de marquer son territoire ?

Derek grogna et plaqua à nouveau l'humain contre le mur, s'amusant de le voir immédiatement blanchir de peur.

\- Derek est celui qui m'apprend à gérer… ça, expliqua Scott.

\- C'est lui qui t'a mordu ? Tu es genre… son padawan ? le question Stiles, plus que sceptique.

\- Je ne l'ai pas mordu, protesta Derek en s'éloignant, en ayant apparemment assez de jouer avec l'humain qui n'avait, de toute façon, plus vraiment l'air d'avoir peur. C'était un Alpha pris de la folie du sang… Et c'est pour que cette "maladie "cesse de se propager que vous serez tous les deux présents demain à minuit à central park ! C'est clair ? leur aboya-t-il dessus en guise d'ordre, visiblement à bout de patience.

Sur ces bons mots, Derek ramassa son ordinateur et partit en claquant bruyamment la porte.

\- Il est toujours aussi adorable ou j'ai juste de la chance ? ironisa Stiles tout en attrapant Ama.

\- Il n'aime pas les surprises, mais il suffit de le connaître un peu et il devient…

\- Un nounours en guimauve ? se moqua l'humain en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Non, quand même pas… mais il s'avère abordable et puis…

\- Et puis quoi ? Il a chez lui un hamster qui s'appelle Frisouille et donc tu craques ?

\- Il est un peu comme nous, il a perdu presque toute sa famille, lâcha Scott, plombant aussitôt l'atmosphère.

Stiles détourna les yeux de son meilleur ami et revint à Ama qui gémissait de plaisir tandis qu'il lui gratouillait la tête.

\- Tu es un loup-garou… souffla Stiles à mi-voix.

\- Ouais, ou en tout cas j'apprends à en être un si j'en crois Derek, aquiesça Scott en soupirant.

\- Tu l'as rencontré comment monsieur muscle ?

\- C'est son oncle qui m'a mordu et… contaminé ? Du coup il pense que c'est son devoir de s'occuper de moi. Il m'a même dit qu'on était "frère" maintenant, lui et moi !

\- Non… Tu rigoles ? demanda Stiles en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Pas du tout ! contesta Scott, amusé.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ta tête à ce moment-là !

\- Ça ressemblait à peu près à ça…

Scott fit la grimace, plissant la bouche et écarquillant les yeux. Son ami éclata de rire et Ama le suivit en jappant de joie.

\- Il est pas normal ce gars, fit Stiles, tout essoufflé. Et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison avec ça !

\- Mais il te plaît… répliqua négligemment Scott.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi ! Encore moins maintenant que j'ai un super odorat !

\- Parce que tu me renifles maintenant ? C'est pas un peu dégueux, ça ? demanda Stiles en plissant le nez de dégoût. Je t'interdis d'approcher ton museau de mes fesses !

\- Crétin, rit Scott en frappant son ami à coup de coussin.

\- Hey ! Fait gaffe ! Pense à Ama ! se défendit Stiles en se servant de la louve joyeuse et remuante comme d'un bouclier.

\- Et si je disais à Derek que tu craques pour lui ?

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! En plus c'est faux !

\- Menteur, contesta Scott en se tapotant l'arrête du nez.

\- Je le trouve juste… bien foutu, c'est tout, bouda Stiles. Je veux dire, il est musclé et il porte bien le cuir… Et puis il a une barbe classe lui, contrairement à moi et mes trois poils… En plus, t'as vu ses yeux ?

\- Ses yeux ?

\- Carrément trop… trop ! Trop bleus, trop profonds, trop tout ! Et quand il m'a plaqué contre le mur…

\- Ais-je réellement envie d'entendre la suite ?

\- J'ai ressenti un de ses frissons ! rêvassa Stiles en souriant largement.

\- Mais à part ça, tu ne craques pas du tout….

\- He ho ! Est-ce que je te charrie, moi, quand tu me parles de ta conquête du moment ?

\- Oui, tout le temps, répondit Scott avec un sourire narquois.

\- Mais… Mais moi j'ai le droit ! Parce que t'as vraiment l'air niais à chaque fois...

Nouveau coup de coussin de la part de Scott sur un Stiles hilare.

\- Concernant noël... souffla le latino soudainement très sérieux.

Stiles arrêta lui aussi de rire et se tendit, n'étant pas absolument certain de la suite de la phrase. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que lui et Scott passaient toutes les fêtes de familles ensemble depuis le décès de leurs parents que… que ça devait… continuer pour toujours…

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul, poursuivit son meilleur ami avec conviction. Derek aurait râlé mais on l'aurait fêté ensemble, comme tous les ans.

Stiles contint de son mieux toute l'affection qu'il ressentait à cet instant envers Scott. Non seulement il n'avait pas envie de perturber Ama qui chouinait déjà contre sa jambe, mais en plus il savait que s'il se mettait à dégouliner d'émotion au milieu du salon, il entraînerait irrémédiablement son meilleur ami avec lui dans un déferlement lacrymal et ils finiraient tous deux par manger de la glace devant des vidéos d'enfance avec leurs parents en déforestant l'Amazonie en mouchoirs… Pour contrer cela, il se jeta sur Scott pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces en lâchant :

\- T'es le meilleur ! C'est quand qu'on se marie mon Scotty d'amour ?

\- Vire de là, idiot, sourit Scott en essayant de le repousser.

\- Naan ! Me largue pas !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que je dois l'être aussi ! Et tu cours après Derek !

\- J'ai changé d'avis ! C'est toi que je veux !

En désespoir de cause, les joues douloureuse à force de sourire, Scott dut réutiliser la méthode du coussin ! Sans vraiment d'efficacité, Stiles ayant attrapé un autre polochon pour se défendre, un bras toujours autour de la taille de son ami. Cela se termina en véritable bataille d'oreillers sous les yeux d'une petite louve intriguée mais battant joyeusement de la queue.

Ce fut au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un intense combat cotonneux que, essoufflés, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé - et en partie au sol.

\- Sinon, tu dors ici cette nuit ? demanda Scott en tentant de remettre sa tignasse à l'endroit.

\- Plus le choix, constata Stiles en voyant sa montre affichée un bon onze heure passée.

\- Je te sors la couette, tu sais comment gérer le canapé.

\- Yep !

Stiles se leva, regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit propice puis déposa finalement sur un fauteuil la jeune louve qui tourna sur elle-même deux fois avant de s'allonger à plat pour dormir. Il sourit de la voir s'écrouler si vite et facilement et gratouilla une dernière fois son crâne duveteux. Il déplia ensuite le canapé, avec la force de l'habitude, et commença à s'installer.

\- Tiens, annonça Scott en lui tendant une couverture.

\- Merci. Hé, dit, l'arrêta brusquement Stiles, un peu gêné, alors qu'il partait pour la salle de bain.

\- Oui ?

\- Blague à part, tu crois que j'ai… une petite chance ? Avec Derek ?

\- Je pense que tout est possible, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. Je suis un loup-garou après tout, et toi tu t'es ramené avec une déesse ce soir…

\- C'est encourageant, ironisa Stiles.

\- Pas ma faute si tu cours toujours après des mecs inaccessibles.

Dans un silence pensif, Stiles déploya la couverture sur le lit et se débarrassa de tout ce qui n'était pas un calecon ou un tee-shirt.

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton père t'aurais dit de foncer, de ne pas hésiter, lui confia Scott, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Stiles, hésitant.

\- J'en suis certain.

\- Merci.

\- Toujours là au besoin.

Sur un dernier sourire complice, les deux amis allèrent se préparer pour passer la nuit.

.

a suivre…

.

Oui je sais, sciles, j'ai pas pu résister X) mais c'est juste de la blague ! juré, c'est du sterek ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Toujours aussi cannée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais me rouler en boule dans un coin et pioncer…)

.

Petite déesse

.

chapitre 3 : Wow !

.

Stiles attendait en pleine nuit au beau milieu de central park, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de conserver un peu de chaleur tout en regardant dans le vide.

Il avait cette impression étrange, depuis son réveil, de ne pas être dans le bon espace-temps, pas sur la bonne planète, pas dans la bonne dimension… bref, il se sentait hors-phase. Durant toute la journée, il s'était attendu à se faire virer au boulot pour avoir cassé - ou perdu - une précieuse relique mais… rien. Pas un mot. A croire que la statuette n'avait en réalité jamais existé ! Sachant que même les morceaux de caillasses qu'il avait planqué à la va-vite avaient disparu, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de douter de sa santé mentale. Le professeur Belley lui-même, à qui l'objet était destiné, n'avait pas réagi. En même temps, le professeur n'avait pratiquement pas été là de la journée à part pour un bref aller-retour paniqué le temps de retourner tout son bureau et de repartir en jurant.

Stiles avait donc encore son boulot. Cool ! Il était aussi l'heureux propriétaire d'une louve à motifs tribaux rouges se nourrissant exclusivement de boulette de riz - la seule chose qui lui avait plu à la supérette - et qui était capable de dormir toute une journée dans un casier étroit et sombre - et sans faire de cochonnerie !

\- Wuf ? se redressa la louve, confortablement installée dans la capuche de son sweat.

\- Tu as repéré un copain loup ? maugréa Stiles qui commençait à sérieusement se cailler les miches malgré ses deux pulls et sa veste.

Une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule.

Stiles hurla, se retourna et manqua se rétamer de peu en s'emmêlant les pieds dans la manoeuvre.

Quand il eut repris un semblant d'équilibre à grands renforts de battement de bras, il put relever la tête pour fusiller du regard celui qui l'avait surpris… Qui n'était autre qu'un Derek au sourire goguenard.

C'était bien sa veine…

\- Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? râla Stiles.

\- Assez, admit le lycan. Où est Scott ?

\- Pas dans une fougère à priori mais libre à toi de vérifier.

Derek l'attrapa aussitôt par le col et grogna à son visage. Stiles aurait dû avoir peur ! Et il avait effectivement eu une petite sueur froide quand ses pieds avaient décollé du sol mais, désormais, la pensée qui dominait le plus chez lui c'était : "trop proche ! Je vais l'embrasser s'il reste aussi près ! Encore plus s'il me regarde avec ses yeux-là ! Oh putain, et la chaleur qu'il dégage… Je le veux comme futur couette !"

Soudainement, Stiles fut relâché par un Derek dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise.

\- Ah, merde… odorat ? grimaça l'humain en gigotant, mal à l'aise.

Derek grogna légèrement, comme peu sûr lui-même de ce qu'il voulait faire savoir par ce son.

\- Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que je suis le premier à fantasmer sur tes pectoraux ! se défendit très mal Stiles.

\- Le premier à le dire aussi ouvertement en tout cas…

\- Ouais, je suis comme ça moi, nature ! sourit-il tout grand avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Je préfère les gens discrets.

L'humeur joueuse de Stiles s'envola d'un coup. Il venait, encore, de totalement foirer son coup… Un vrai don chez lui. Et après Scott s'étonnait qu'il soit toujours célibataire ! La vraie question c'était comment avait-il réussi à perdre sa virginité, et même pas dans les backgrounds d'une boîte glauque… La chance sûrement. L'angine qu'il avait eu cette semaine-là avait dû un peu aider aussi.

\- Vous en tirez des têtes, résonna la voix de Scott dans le parc vide.

\- On t'a attendu, l'accusa immédiatement Derek en reprenait son expression mal embouchée.

\- Comme il dit, rajouta Stiles. Tu faisais quoi ? Il caille là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Et vue ta tenue, je crois que c'est bien le cas… Tu veux attraper la mort ?

Stiles détailla avec suspicion le pauvre polo fin à manche longue que portait son meilleur ami malgré le froid mordant.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, répondit Scott, l'air de rien.

\- Un truc de loup, hein ? Bande de tricheur… Derek, file-moi un peu de ta…

\- Garde tes distances ! réagit le lycan en voyant Stiles s'approcher.

\- C'est vexant, bougonna celui-ci.

\- Puisque tout le monde est _enfin_ arrivé, allons-y, grogna Derek.

Il prit les devant, marchant à pas vifs en coupant à travers les pelouses.

\- Alors, vous avez pu… discuter, avant que j'arrive ? chuchota Scott à Stiles sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Tout dépends si te prendre deux vents constituent une "discussion" pour toi, soupira-t-il. T'es sûr qu'il est gay au moins ?

Grand silence du côté du nouveau loup. Grand silence gêné, pour être précis.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à son meilleur ami.

\- Il est bien gay ? Tu ne m'aurais pas dit de foncer autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

\- Scott ? souffla Stiles d'une voix menaçante.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il d'une voix piteuse. Mais je me disais… Tu n'as pas comme… Un radar ? Pour deviner ça ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Le même que le tien quand il s'agit de repérer des filles dont les parents ne voudront pas ma mort, répliqua sévèrement Stiles.

\- Ça coûte rien d'essayer, non ?

\- Si ! Ça coûte ma fierté et mon égo !

\- Mais… Il t'a vraiment rejeté ? C'est sûr à 100 % ? essaya Scott en se montrant optimiste.

\- Je sais pas si tu as vu, mais il m'a carrément fui il y a cinq minutes ! Et il m'a aussi fait comprendre que je n'étais clairement pas son type ! En même temps, regarde-moi et regarde-le lui, je ressemble à une crevette en comparaison ! Une crevette avariée ! Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit ? insista Scott, au supplice.

\- Tu m'énerves !

\- On est arrivé, déclara Derek, à deux pas devant les deux amis, les faisant royalement sursauter. J'ai trois choses à vous dire, premièrement : les loups ont une très bonne ouïe.

Les deux amis perdirent toutes leurs couleurs sous le regard froid du lycan.

\- Deuxièmement : ma vie sexuelle ne vous concerne pas. Troisièmement : je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une crevette ou que ça me dérangeait, uniquement que tu me brisais les tympans à force de parler, compris ?

Scott et Stiles, pâles comme des fantômes, hochèrent vivement la tête.

\- Avancez maintenant, leur ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Scott le premier fit quelques pas en avant jusqu'à traverser… la structure du monde ? Le paysage forestier se courba sous sa présence et déploya une onde toute autour de lui qui se propagea dans l'air ambiant alors que Scott, tout en s'éloignant, paraissait faire du surplace. Lorsque le paysage se figea à nouveau, le latino avait totalement disparu.

\- A toi, lui ordonna Derek avec un sourire entre la pitié et la mesquinerie.

Stiles bomba le torse, le regard déterminé, et s'avança à son tour.

Ce fut comme recevoir une douche glacée dont le froid se serait répandu instantanément jusqu'à ses os.

Ce fut comme courir, sauter et nager, tout à la fois et en même temps, le souffle coupé inclus.

Ce fut comme sentir les couleurs, goûter les sons et entendre les odeurs, ne plus distinguer le bas du haut et pourtant marcher sur les murs sans aucun problème.

Stiles cligna des yeux, perdu, et découvrit le visage inquiet de Scott face à lui, sentit le museau de Ama fouiner dans son cou. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de comprendre qu'il était à genou sur l'herbe au milieu de ce qui semblait être la fête de l'année.

Il caressa rapidement le crâne d'Ama pour la rassurer et se releva en s'aidant de Scott. Il regarda tout autour de lui, ébahi. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant entre les bougies et chandeliers disséminées un peu partout en guise d'éclairage, donnant à la canopée des airs de voûte céleste, et l'arbre majestueux au centre des lieux, plus haut, plus large, plus majestueux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu à ce jour. A moins que le plus incroyable ne soit en réalité les invités de la fêtes, tantôt humains, tantôt animals, tantôt entre les deux…

Stiles frappa Scott.

\- Et t'as failli louper ça pour moi ? T'es malade !

Son meilleur ami parut offusqué un bref instant avant d'abandonner et de lui faire un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas cette nuit que Stiles allait brusquement changer !

Continuant d'admirer tout ce qui l'entourait, ledit Stiles finit par tomber sur Derek dont le visage reflétait la plus grande des surprises.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je puisse passer ! affirma l'humain en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Derek détourna la tête, visiblement gêné et probablement un peu honteux.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? chuchota Scott avec déférence.

\- Au Nemeton de New-York, déclara Derek. Le premier Nemeton à avoir été créé sur ce continent après le massacre de la population métamorphe locale.

\- J'ose demander ce qu'est un Nemeton ou cela va sembler trop indiscret pour Môsieur ? le questionna Stiles en fusillant le loup du regard.

Les perles grises se plantèrent dans l'ambre chaude, répondant au défi muet.

Scott regarda l'échange avec curiosité. Son sourire s'agrandit lentement. En fin de compte, il avait bien eu raison concernant la compatibilité entre ces deux-là...

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, Stiles ? demanda le latino, faussement innocent.

\- Bien sûr que si, renifla ce dernier. Je suis gardien de musée je te rappelle ! Et j'ai passé la journée à me renseigner sur ton cas ! Qui est très intéressant d'ailleurs… Tu savais qu'ils existaient une légende sur la métamorphose animal dans presque toutes les tribus du monde ? Et ça peut aussi bien être une malédiction qu'une bénédiction !

\- Le Nemeton, Stiles, le redirigea Scott en douceur.

\- C'est un centre de pouvoir druidique, un lieu de convergence des énergies. Tous les flux d'énergie naturel se recoupe à son emplacement, aussi bien l'eau, la terre que… les forces magnétiques - il doit y avoir une ancienne mine de fer sous nos pieds d'ailleurs. J'ai bon ?

\- C'est… commença Derek.

\- … Étonnamment juste, termina pour lui une jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène et au regard déterminé. Je croyais que Peter n'en avait mordu qu'un ?

\- C'est le cas. Voici Scott. Scott, ma soeur Cora.

\- Salut, fit le nouveau loup en souriant de toutes ses dents.

A côté de lui, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami s'était visiblement trouvé une nouvelle âme-soeur/amour-de-sa-vie et, encore une fois, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse simple...

\- Et l'autre ? interrogea Cora.

\- L'autre s'appelle Stiles et il a passé l'épreuve du portail magique ! déclara celui qui avait l'impression d'être le seul humain dans ce rassemblement.

\- C'est toi qui l'a amené Derek ? C'est vrai qu'il est tout à fait ton genre, ricana la louve après avoir examiné le gardien de musée des pieds à la tête.

Derek se plaqua une main sur le visage, dépité, tandis que Stiles paraissait s'éclairer de joie et faisait un geste très peu discret de victoire.

Une vague de murmure, grognement et geignements de dépit interrompit leur présentation.

\- La nouvelle vient d'être annoncé, conclut sombrement Cora. A défaut de fête, nous ferons une oraison funèbre ce soir…

\- Explique-toi, demanda Derek.

\- Belley a perdu l'artefact. La cérémonie du Renouveau est fichue…

\- Peut-être pas, contesta son frère en braquant ses yeux vers Stiles.

L'humain constata avec satisfaction des pointes de roses à travers la barbe savamment entretenue de Derek… Avant de réagir sur le pourquoi de ce regard. Il passa sa main par-dessus son épaule pour gratouiller Ama qui montra aussitôt sa frimousse en aboyant de joie.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux et un homme voûté transperça la foule.

\- Oh merde, jura Stiles en blanchissant. Je suis mort, et viré… Scott, protège-moi ! couina-t-il en se réfugiant derrière son meilleur pote.

\- Stilinski ! hurla le professeur Belley, celui à qui était destiné la statuette qu'il avait cassé.

.

a suivre…

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! (eh oui, frustration powa ;p)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, j'annonce, à un moment, vous allez probablement vouloir ma mort ! Et j'aurais même pas de défense contre ce passage ! Juste… désolé ? et prévoyez les mouchoirs….

.

Petite déesse

.

chapitre 4 : … !

.

Stiles se demandait à quel moment il allait vomir.

\- Petit rat ! Voleur ! Ingrat ! Profiteur !

A moins que ce ne soit Ama qui vomisse en premier dans sa capuche ? Très envisageable au vu des gémissements de la louve…

\- On n'aurait jamais dû te prendre au musée ! Fils d'un shérif ? Peuh ! Aucune chance ! Fils de bandit plutôt !

Sous l'insulte et ne supportant pas qu'on dénigre son défunt père, Stiles essaya de s'extirper de la prise du professeur Belley qui le secouait comme un prunier. Malheureusement, le vieux avait encore de la force dans ses bras malingres et Stiles avait le cerveau à l'envers et la nausée à force d'être balloté d'avant en arrière.

\- Il suffit, professeur, s'éleva une voix douce mais ferme.

Belley ne relâcha pas sa prise mais cessa de vouloir décapsuler la tête de l'humain.

\- Ce sacripant a gâché des années de préparation ! contesta furieusement le professeur. Des années de recherches, de fouilles, de précautions pour ramener l'objet et Elle en bon état, constamment surveillée par les nôtres ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me la faire voler dans mon musée ! Sous mon nez !

Stiles se sentit très très mal d'un seul coup. La culpabilité enserrait ses entrailles et la honte lui rougissait le visage.

\- J'aurais dû m'en occuper ! continua le vieillard, au bord de l'apoplexie. J'aurais dû La soigner, Lui offrir les meilleurs choses et La révérer comme la déesse qu'Elle est !

\- Professeur, intervint de nouveau la voix, avec la même sévérité.

\- Il m'a…

\- Vous allez blesser la Déesse, déclara un homme en entrant enfin dans le champ de vision de Stiles.

La peau sombre, le crâne rasé, une apparence étonnamment douce bien qu'intemporelle, l'homme ne payait pas de mine au premier abord et pourtant, l'autorité exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau à cet instant, tant et si bien que le professeur lâcha enfin sa victime.

Stiles se massa rapidement la gorge avant d'attraper Ama qui geignait contre son cou. La culpabilité le dévorant toujours, il n'osa pas serrer la louve contre lui et se contenta de lui gratouiller la tête pour l'apaiser - ce qui, déjà, paraissait être un blasphème à en croire tous les regards horrifiés tournés vers lui.

\- Notre cérémonie, le renouveau de nos espèces… Il n'a pas pu La préparer convenablement, dit le professeur d'une voix désespérée. Elle n'a été vénérée comme Elle aurait dû l'être...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura l'homme à la peau sombre en posant une main sur l'épaule de Belley. Vous avez rempli votre rôle, exactement comme le destin le voulait. La Déesse est arrivée, en temps et en heure, conduit par la personne qu'Elle souhaitait.

Le professeur blanchit et voulut protester à nouveau, mais l'autre homme éleva une main, une simple main… Le professeur se tut et se rangea à l'avis du sage, bon gré, mal gré.

\- Deaton, se présenta l'homme chauve en se tournant vers le porteur de la Déesse.

\- Stiles, répondit celui-ci en acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Ceci n'est pas votre nom…

\- C'est totalement le mien, je n'en ai aucun autre, réfuta vivement l'humain avec une moue boudeuse alors que son meilleur ami cachait un sourire amusé derrière sa main.

\- Très bien, accepta Deaton, un début de crispation prenant déjà place sur son visage jusque-là inexpressif. Quels compagnons vous ont amené ici ?

\- Scott.

Ledit Scott s'avança sous le regard pensif de Deaton.

\- Et Derek.

\- La famille Hale, déclara-t-il.

Une vague de murmures traversa la foule. Derek comme Cora se montrèrent gênés de cette soudaine attention.

\- Après les drames qui ont frappé votre famille, il semblerait que la destinée souffle à nouveau favorablement sur vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voici devant une compagnie telle que nous n'aurions pu en espérer de meilleure, approuva Deaton, visiblement satisfait. Un humain au potentiel encore inutilisé.

\- J'ai du potentiel, moi ? s'étonna Stiles en se tournant vers Scott.

\- Un jeune arrivé dans notre communauté dont la force intérieure nous rappelle nos heures glorieuses.

Scott gigota, mal à l'aise alors que tout monde le dévisageait.

\- Et les derniers représentant d'une longue, ancienne et respectable lignée.

Derek et Cora, main dans la main, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Wuf !

\- Et Celle qui soufflera le Renouveau des métamorphes et de ceux qui courent à leur côté après cent fois cent lunes sous l'égide de Fenrir, bien entendu, sourit Deaton.

Un vent fleurant le camélia et le sable chaud s'engouffra subitement dans la foule avant d'aller faire bruisser les feuilles du Nemeton et faire danser les flammes des bougies le parant.

\- Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps…

Ama s'ébroua dans les bras de Stiles avant de sauter au sol. Quand ses quatre pattes foulèrent l'herbe tendre, elle n'était plus un louveteau rondelet mais une majestueuse louve blanche tatouée de vermeil au port altier. Elle s'avança dignement vers le Nemeton, suivit par ses quatre élus - eux-mêmes poussés à avancer par Deaton et Belley.

Un silence respectueux s'était installé sur toute l'assemblée seulement… Stiles avait trop de questions sans réponses et l'excitation le rendait plus hyperactif que jamais.

\- Il va se passer quoi ? chuchota-t-il à Scott.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui dit avoir étudié tout ça, répondit son ami à voix basse.

\- J'ai absolument rien lu qui correspondrait à ça ! Pour info, si on me donne une coupe de sang pour la boire, je m'évanouis ! Ou je vomis… Ou les deux...

\- Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? le questionna Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a toujours du sang dans les rites païens.

\- Fermez-la vous deux, gronda tout bas Derek.

\- Il va se passer quoi ? demandèrent les deux amis d'une même voix, annulant toute leur discutable discrétion.

\- Vous verrez bien !

\- Ah ! Avoue, t'en sais rien toi non plus ! s'éclaira Stiles.

\- Je sais que si tu ne te tais pas, je m'occuperai de te faire taire, moi, à ma façon.

Toute une série d'images traversa l'esprit de Stiles mais il ne retint que celles où Derek l'embrassait. Un sourire idiot apparut sur ses lèvres. Derek, désabusé au possible, finit par demander à sa soeur de se charger de Scott pendant que lui s'occupait de l'incorrigible bavard. Il n'aima pas du tout la grimace moqueuse que lui fit sa soeur avant de s'exécuter…

Il se stoppa le temps d'arriver au niveau de Stiles et posa une main qui se voulait menaçante sur son épaule, son pouce tout près de sa jugulaire.

Il gagna un clin d'oeil de l'humain.

\- Arrête avec ça, marmonna-t-il gêné.

\- Ta soeur a dit que j'étais ton genre, répondit l'humain dans un chuchotement joyeux.

\- Elle se fait des idées, répliqua Derek en grommelant.

\- Elle est célibataire ?

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de trouver le rapprochement entre la situation de sa soeur et une technique obscur de drague mais… Là, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

\- Pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Pour savoir si Scotty va devoir grogner au museau d'un autre loup ou si la voie est libre.

\- Scott… et ma soeur…

\- T'avais pas vu ? Senti ? Reniflé ? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre chez loup…

Derek tourna rapidement la tête.

\- A ses risques et périls, conclut platement Derek.

\- C'est tout ? Pas de grand frère jaloux en mode je vais te mordre les fesses si tu t'approches trop près ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Cora sait se défendre. Je n'en dirais pas autant du louveteau, fit Derek avec un sourire carnassier.

Un long frisson de crainte mêlée d'excitation parcourut Stiles à cette vue.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! Tiens toi un peu tranquille ! grogna tout bas Derek. C'est un événement très important au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

\- J'ai rien fait moi, bougonna Stiles, un peu de mauvaise foi.

Il se reconcentra sur la cérémonie, sur la lumière tamisée qui éclairait le bosquet, sur l'imposant chêne qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, sur Deaton - le sage ? le druide ? le vénérable des loups de ces bois ? - qui les observait perché sur une épaisse racine, sur Amaterasu dont le noble regard d'onyx les suivait dans leur marche, sur la foule, assemblée toute autour d'eux, scrutant chacun de leur pas, chacun de leur mouvement…

Stiles était à deux doigts de se figer au beau milieu de l'allée, en panique, seule la main de Derek, toujours posée sur son épaule, le forçait à avancer.

\- Calme-toi, lui chuchota le loup en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Stiles sourit nerveusement, déglutit, et continua courageusement sa marche, la main chaude de Derek agréablement placée sur sa nuque. Scott le rejoignit sur sa gauche, lui et son visage familié rassurant, ainsi que Cora à côté de lui, qui regardait pensivement le nouveau loup.

Ce fut tous les quatre, épaule contre épaule, qu'ils arrivèrent à quelques pas de la louve.

Un nouveau vent chaud souffla, étirant les ombres du bosquet.

La louve tomba à plat ventre, le souffle court. Sa colonne vertébrale s'éleva, poussa contre la peau tendue comme essayant de s'extirper du corps. La louve poussa des gémissements de douleur et finalement, hurla lorsque son dos s'ouvrit en deux dans un craquement humide.

De la blessure de la louve agonisante s'échappa une lumière, chaude, douce, contenant en elle toutes les plus belles couleurs de l'univers et, de cette lumière, naquit une femme, si belle qu'elle en éclipsait toutes les autres beautés de ce monde. Sa peau était de nacre et ses lèvres vermeilles, ses longs cheveux étaient de soie noire et auréolaient son corps gracile paré des étoffes les plus somptueuses, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi sombres et brillants qu'un ciel étoilé.

Une lumière divine s'échappait d'elle, si brillante qu'elle aurait pu aveugler le soleil.

Un éventail de soie peinte et de bois laqué s'éleva devant son visage, atténuant juste assez sa luminosité pour qu'un fin sourire se devine au fossette de ses joues.

Stiles, tombé à genoux sous la majestueuse présence, était envahi par les émotions. L'émerveillement le disputait à la peur devant un être aussi parfait, aussi terriblement beau.

Pour la troisième fois, un vent chaud souffla et, cette fois-ci, le traversa, le fouilla jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, avant de ressortir de lui en extirpant chaque lambeau d'impureté de son être.

Stiles sanglota sans retenu, les yeux baissés, incapable de se contenir tant le moment était intense et vif. Il vit des fumerolles grises s'échapper de lui, comme extirpées de son âme, et, au milieu d'elles, les fantômes éthérés de son père et de sa mère. Translucides, ses parents l'embrassèrent, le prirent dans leur bras, l'embrassèrent encore, puis, ils partirent… Ils s'envolèrent au loin, rejoignirent les feux follets vacillants entre les feuilles accompagnés d'une multitude d'autres fantômes, entourés de fumées huileuses et noires qui s'élevaient paresseusement. Une bouffée d'émotion l'acheva presque lorsqu'il vit Mélissa s'en aller, elle aussi. Il laissa son front tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, perdu et triste comme il n'aurait jamais cru l'être à nouveau. Il n'avait plus conscience que du gouffre de douleur là où autrefois se trouvait son coeur et de la solitude lancinante qui était désormais la sienne.

Au bout d'il ne sut combien de temps, quelqu'un souleva ses épaules pour mieux l'enlacer.

Stiles pleura, encore, et il sentit les larmes de l'autre couler contre sa nuque. Il s'accrocha plus fermement à l'autre personne, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, à la recherche de toutes sensations pouvant atténuées sa présente souffrance.

Mais même les larmes finissent par se tarir lorsque, à bout de tristesse, le corps et l'âme s'anesthésient du reste du monde…

Stiles, vidé aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, s'éloigna juste assez de celui qui le tenait pour regarder autour de lui d'un air hagard. Amaterasu avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques pétales de cerisiers dansant dans la brise. Il tourna ensuite son regard apathique vers l'assemblée et vit qu'il n'était visiblement pas le seul à s'être laissé aller. Certains avaient été touchés plus que d'autres, mais rares étaient les yeux totalement secs. Scott lui-même, son meilleur ami, avait pris un rude coup à voir son visage défait. Stiles eut cependant un début de sourire un peu vacillant en voyant Cora blottie contre lui. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet… Il s'éloigna un peu plus pour observer celui qui l'enlaçait et découvrit Derek, les yeux rouges et le teint pâle.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Stiles d'une voix rauque, un peu mal à l'aise d'être toujours contre celui auquel il s'était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sans pour autant vouloir s'en éloigner.

\- Comme pour tous les Noël j'imagine, on va manger, boire et rire…

\- Tout ce que je suis capable de faire, là, c'est de déprimer, réfuta Stiles en laissant tomber tout faux semblant pour remettre son visage contre l'épaule de Derek.

\- Laisse-toi quelques minutes et tu verras, dit le loup d'une voix rocailleuse contre son oreille.

Stiles n'y croyait absolument pas mais il ne se sentait pas en état d'entamer un débat contradictoire. A la place, toujours lové contre Derek - qui ne le repoussait pas - il regarda les plus vaillants de la communauté sortir tréteaux, planches et bancs et les disposer un peu partout dans un savant désordre.

Lorsque Derek se leva, il se trouva bien obligé de faire de même et rejoignit d'un pas chancelant Cora et Scott. Lui et son meilleur ami se regardèrent à peine qu'ils se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- J'ai revu ma mère, chuchota Scott.

\- Je sais. Je… La même… Avec les deux.

Les larmes faillirent couler à nouveau cependant, Derek comme Cora intervinrent, les séparant doucement.

\- Le temps des pleures est fini, leur sourit gentiment bien que maladroitement Cora.

Pas plus Stiles que Scott ne furent convaincus mais ils suivirent le mouvement jusqu'à une table où ils s'assirent. Très vite apparurent devant eux vin, cidre et sodas - même les loups se modernisaient - ainsi que gratins, soupes et viandes rôties ou farcies.

La première bouchée, la première gorgée, prise à l'insistance des loups, eut le goût du sel. La suivante eut la consistance du sable et puis, tout doucement, la chaleur de la nourriture trouva un chemin jusqu'à leur coeur. Suivie une étonnante sensation de paix et de bien être qui balaya les dernières bribes de leur tristesse, les laissant désemparés.

Le passé était derrière eux.

\- On vous avait bien dit que ça s'arrangerait, leur, dit Cora en souriant.

\- C'est bizarre, commenta Stiles en mâchonnant une patate douce.

\- C'est le Renouveau, expliqua platement Derek.

\- Je croyais que ça n'arrivait que tous les… cent fois cent lunes ? demanda l'humain, suspicieux. Comment vous pouvez autant vous y connaître ?

\- Il y a des intercycles toutes les cent lunes, fit une voix calme dans leur dos. Rien d'aussi puissant que ce que nous avons tous expérimenté ici, mais tout de même assez pour avoir un aperçu des effets.

Stiles plissa les yeux alors que Deaton s'asseyait à leur table.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Le grand Manitou ?

\- Un simple druide.

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- Je suis pourtant bien un simple druide, tout comme Stiles est bien votre nom, ajouta Deaton.

Et ça l'amusait, Stiles en était persuadé !

\- Je croyais que tous ces trucs de renouveau et communion avec les morts… ça se passait… à la Samain, fin octobre ? termina-t-il en essayant de ne pas se faire à nouveau emporter par l'émotion.

Le bras de Derek s'enroula autour de sa taille, soutien plus que bienvenu alors qu'il se remémorait le départ de ses parents.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas, acquiesça Deaton. Seulement c'était dans l'ancien temps. Depuis, les croyances ont changé, notre monde s'est caché aux yeux des humains, et la cérémonie s'est décalée jusqu'à ne plus se situer que l'année de la centième lune et non plus au mois exacte, et à cette date qui porte aujourd'hui plus d'importance pour les peuples que celle d'un jour où les gens se costument en réclamant des bonbons.

Stiles cogita là-dessus tout en continuant de manger son gratin de macaroni au fromage.

\- Je tiens aussi à signaler que les couples formés durant cette nuit ont la réputation de durée jusque dans l'autre-monde, sourit réellement Deaton.

Stiles se figea et Derek retira vivement sa main pour mieux cacher son visage rouge dedans. Le druide s'en alla, visiblement fière de son effet, laissant le petit groupe seule avec ses questions.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va… commença Stiles, rayonnant.

\- Tais-toi. Juste… Tais-toi, grogna Derek.

\- Courage, rit Cora à côté de Scott. Il lui arrive de sourire parfois, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Félicitations, Bro', compléta son meilleur ami.

\- A toi aussi ! Der-Der ?

Derek découvrit juste assez son visage pour lui jeter un regard noir - ses joues roses lui faisaient perdre en crédibilité.

\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est trop tard maintenant, je sais que je suis suis ton gen...

Stiles ne put finirent sa phrase que la bouche du loup recouvrit la sienne.

\- Il grogne, il grogne, et maintenant il mord, résonna au loin la voix moqueuse de Cora.

Derek ignora sa soeur, trop occupé à découvrir ses lèvres qui l'avaient tenté dès le premier soir où ils les avaient vu chez Scott - l'intimidation avait toujours été une technique efficace, bien que peu discrète, pour respirer de plus près une odeur alléchante.

.

fin

.

Et voilou !

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année à vous tous !


End file.
